


A Love That Chooses

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, there are things that simply have Klaus at a loss. Number one on that list would be Caroline Forbes, (like the devil in disguise, he thinks her to be), but even so, Klaus can’t choose who he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Chooses

In this world, there are things that simply have Klaus at a loss.

“Caroline, sweetheart, you’re like the devil in disguise”.

She giggles with a small movement of her lips, “and where does that put you?” she asks with lips that are smeared with pistachio ice-cream.

“At your mercy”, Klaus replies like a helpless puppy, his own tongue moving in his mouth and he’s swallowing back even though he’s not eating – but he's breathing harder as Caroline’s tongue curls out, swipes and skillfully licks around the cone where ice-cream drips.

“Well isn’t that a good place to be?” she replies with tease, her tongue now wrapping around her fingers that are sticky with cream. They’re at a carnival somewhere. Somewhere where the sun is high, the streets are cramped but still, they can feel a bit of breeze. Klaus wriggles his nose at the delightful whiff of something sweet – Caroline smells sugary – sweet like a predatory flower luring him in.

And when she licks the last of her carnival binge, she dabbles her tongue over her fingers and asks, “Want a taste? You’re gaping”.

Klaus breathes out slowly, “Please stop torturing me”.

She laughs highly pleased and replies, “Well I can’t be the devil for nothing”.

He sighs. He frowns. And then he smiles. How could this meadow girl have the wise and mighty him wrapped around her dainty inexperienced finger? He doesn’t know the answer and to find out, he’ll perhaps need to suffer. But he accepts that he has already dropped in a love that he can only feel and doesn’t yet understand ‘why’ and ‘how’ it happened. But for today until whenever, he takes her hand, and warms one of her fingers in his mouth, and mindfully tastes it, trying to console himself that perhaps, if needs be, out there somewhere there’s a cure to be had, and then someday, maybe someday he’ll be able unravel the mystery of his whopping love for Caroline Forbes.

But for now, “Yes, please. Allow me a taste", he indulges, leaning in.

Besides;

If she continues to kiss him the way she is now – her soft tongue pitched betwixt his lips. Her soft lips locked betwixt his. Her warm breath sending shivers skin-deep. Her arms on his chest fixing her to him. If she keeps kissing him like a tomorrow would never come, then to hell with mystery – and let there be love.

“You know Klaus”, she breaks to say, licking across his lips, “you should fall even more in love with me”.

Klaus sighs and frowns again, his heartbeats echoing all the way down in his belly.

He's really done for.

So he leans down and takes her pistachio flavoured lips in his mouth, and becomes high and light and sugary as she playfully accepts his kisses.  

In this world, there are things that simply have Klaus at a loss.

But even so;

“Please love, have mercy on me”.

She laughs and folds herself deeper into his arms.

He may can’t choose who he loves or how much she loves him, but even so;

"Sweetheart, you have the tastiest pair of lips".

It's Caroline he chooses.

★*☆♪

~ a love that chooses  
klaus x caroline


End file.
